headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/T
Teresa Morrison Thaddeus Montgomery Timothy Campbell Timothy Campbell was a young man that got accepted into UCLA. His family were overjoyed to hear the news, but Timothy never got the chance to pursue his education. On the day he received his acceptance letter, the world erupted into global Armageddon. Two agents representing an organization known as The Cooperative burst into the Campbell home to take Timothy away. They said that he was genetically suited to survive the coming nuclear winter. His family however, were not. Timothy was torn from his grieving family and taken to Outpost Three. He was classified as a member of the elite, known as a Purple. He met a young African American woman named Emily, who had likewise been abducted against her will and brought to the outpost. Emily had no idea why she was there. Read more... Timothy Howard Tomasyn White Tomasyn White aka The Butcher is a main character and the main antagonist of the sixth season titled "Roanoke". Travis Wanderley Travis Wanderley was a young man who, like many others, dreamed of becoming a big name in Hollywood. He became involved with an older woman from Los Angeles named Constance Langdon, and despite the great age difference between the two, fell in love with her. Constance doted on Travis, but also regarded him as little more than a temporary boy-toy. Despite this however, she appeared to harbor deeper commitment to Travis than she ever did to any of her previous lovers. Regardless of her affection towards him, Constance could be cruel and petty. She persistently assigned Travis various chores to do such as going down to the Korean general store to pick up a carton of Pall Mall's or walking her dogs. Travis also formed a friendship with Constance's mentally disabled daughter, Adelaide. He would spend time with her reading, or talking about Halloween. Constance never cared for this relationship, as her own vanity prevented her from allowing any man in her home to give attention to someone other than herself. Shortly following a tragic hit-and-run accident that claimed Addie's life, Constance grew even more bitter and despondent. She began mentally abusing Travis, ultimately driving him into the arms of another woman - Hayden McClaine. Travis could not have known that Hayden was actually a ghost that resided in the haunted "Murder House" next door. Travis and Hayden engaged in two bouts of revenge sex in the mansion's basement, but afterward, Travis expressed his desire to return to Constance. Hayden, forever battling rejection, stabbed him to death. Another ghost, Charles Montgomery, performed amputation on Travis' body parts so that his remains could be moved from the house and disposed of. The ghosts relied upon the aid of the still living Larry Harvey to move the remains. They were sliced and arranged in such a fashion as to be reminiscent of the infamous 1947 murder of actress Elizabeth Short, aka the Black Dhalia (who was likewise a ghost trapped in Murder House). Due to the gruesomeness of Wanderley's murder, the press took to calling him "The Boy Dhalia". As with all those who die at Murder House, Travis Wanderley became a ghost who was now forever trapped inside the building, unable to ever leave. Though he was naturally forlorn over the fact that he was now dead, he did enjoy the sensationalism of knowing that he was finally famous at last. Tristan Duffy Tristan Duffy was a young male fashion model employed by Will Drake. Though young and attractive, Tristan was filled with an all-consuming rage and a fever to indulge his every passion in the name of finding new heights of stimulation. This need ultimately developed into an addiction to drugs. Tristan appeared at a show held at the Hotel Cortez as part of a celebration to acknowledge its new owner, Will Drake. During his runway walk, the irritated Tristan Duffy accosted one of the patrons, seemingly as a means of venting his own frustration. Another patron, a vampire known as the Countess took stock of the angry young man and immediately sensed the gnawing rage inside of him. After the show, Will Drake admonished Tristan in his dressing room for his actions. Tristan stood before him, sliced open his own face to scar his features, and declared that he didn't want to be a model any longer. Shortly thereafter, Tristan met with James March - the original owner of the hotel. He found Tristan scrounging for drugs in his room and told him that he could show him new ways to elevate his need to find the ultimate experience. To this end, he had a bound and gagged woman brought into the room and placed on a bed next to Tristan, at which point, March shot her in the head, killing her. The Countess found Tristan and decided to lay claim to him as her new plaything, much to the chagrin over her lover of twenty years, Donovan. Jealousy and tension rippled between both men and they nearly came to blows. The Countess showed Tristan the way to true immortality and turned him into a vampire. As an immortal, Tristan found the scar he had put upon his cheek had healed instantly. Troy Troy was a young boy who lived in Los Angeles, California in the 1970s. He was the twin brother of Bryan. In 1978, Troy and Bryan went to the Murder House to cause some mischief. Neighbor Adelaide Langdon warned them that they were "going to die" in there, but the boys scoffed at her, assured that their baseball bats would supply them with all of the protection that they needed. Troy even threatened to kick Adelaide's ass. They went through the house, smashing windows and glass and knocking things over. Troy found several glass jars in the basement containing human remains. He smashed one on the floor, then complained about the smell. As Adelaide predicted however - they were not safe. The Infantata emerged and killed both of them, murdering Troy first by slashing his throat open. Since Troy and Bryan died on the property, their spirits were trapped in the house. For years afterward, they would appear on the property, looking exactly as they did on the day they died. Twisty